El secreto y verdadero amor de kagome
by kaorimei
Summary: kagome tiene un secreto , el cual nadie se puede imaginar y que acausa de algunas sircustancias empienzan a salir a la luz .
1. Chapter 1

ENCUENTRO. _En una hermosa noche de luna llena sango , miroku , shippo , kirara , aome e inuyasha a campaban en una preciosa pradera donde habia una espectacular laguna , que era iluminada por los rayos lunares provocando una grata tranquilidad , pero como siempre habia algo que tenia que opacarlo todo pues nuestro amado inuyasha habia sentido la presencia de kikyo serca del lugar y espero a que todos se fueran a dormir para ir en su_ **Búsqueda** _en , un encuentro clandestino donde alguien saldria extremadamente herida , pues kagome se levanto cuando no sintio la presencia de inuyasha serca del lugar , ya que ella tambien sintio la presencia de kikyo serca del lugar , con cautela kagome salio de su saco de dormir acorrucando a shippo , para luego adentrarse al bosque cuando de repente vio la serpientes caza almas de kikyo la cual se dio la tarea de seguirlas , lo que vio le rompio el_ **corazón** _en mil pedazos .vio a dos amantes_ **besándose** _con amor para luego escuchar una_ **conversación** _que le_ **dolería** _mas de lo ya visto._

 _kikyo- inuyasha amor mio , dejame ir contigo y tu grupo , deja a la copia barata esa ya que esa no pertenece aqui ._

 _inuyasha - kikyo lo hare . ya que ala unica que amo es a ti , no ah kagome . cuando a cabemos con naraku y reunamos la perla de shikon la usare para devolverte la vida._

 _kikyo suspiro - inuyasha . despues se unieron en un beso lleno de_ **Pasión** _sin saber que alguien con el corazon roto contemplaba a que ya escena._

 _Kagome al escuchar a que yo salio corriendo hasta llegar al campamento , donde_ **recogió** _todas sus cosas mientras lloraba amargamente , en eso llego inuyasha y kikyo la cual no pudo esperar para que inuyasha le dijiera , despertando a todo el grupo. los cuales se_ **sorprendieron** _por las palabras dichas del_ **híbrido** _._

 _Inuyasha - kagome , kikyo viajara con nosotros a partir de ahora a si que ya no te necesitamos , asi que es mejor que regreses a tu epoca . ( aunque no lo demostro sentia un gran vacio a unque le resto importancia) ._

 _Kikyo - asi es mocosa , inuyasha me eligio a mi tu solo eres una copia barata mia ._

 _Sango - callate maldita cadaver kagome-chan es una hermana para mi ._

 _Miroku - asi es inuyasha kagome-sama es importante para nosotros ._

 _Shippo - asi es kagome es importante nosotros la queremos aunque tu no._

 _Kagome con una sonrisa triste dijo -gracias chicos , los_ **extrañare** _, inuyasha si esto es lo que quieres esta bien y kikyo yo no soy la copia barata de nadie y menos tu ya ._

 _En eso una presencia alerta a todos un youkai de pura sangre mejor dicho un lord aparece. Inuyasha al sentir la fuerza tan poderosa del imponente ser , desenfunda a colmillo de acero y se pone de lante de kikyo , antes de que inuyasha hiciera algo kagome sonrio y se adelanto .kagome se encamino hasta el_ **recién** _llegado le dio mejor dicho le dedico una hermosa sonrisa sincera y lo abrazo , el cual el correspondio feliz para despues besarla , en el cual kagome ni corta ni presosa provecho._

 _( el imponente youkai era alto contaba con una altura de 1.97 , tenia un largo cabello plateado hasta las rodillas , piel blanca , unos hermosos ojos verdes intensos , llevaba en la frente un sol dorado y sus franjas en sus mejillas eran verde oscuro , llevaba una traje como el de sesshomaru en blanco , pero con los detalles en color azul , verde y blanco , ademas de una armadura de oro blanco y dos espadas gemelas en sus costados , su estola caia elegante mente en su hombro derecho , en pocas palabras un Daiyoukai espectacular mente hermoso , pero_ **También** _demasiado poderoso._

 _Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar o salir del shock en el que se encontraban , una gran fuerza maligna se hizo sentir en el lugar , junto con el olor de naraku , en ese momento aparecieron koga y sesshomaru y asi da inicio ala ultima batalla._

 _Datos los personajes le pertenecen a_ **Rumiko Takahashi , pero fui yo quien escribio esta historia y tambien recibi algo de ayuda de mi hermana al subir la historia .**

 _posdata espero que le guste mis historia , para poder seguir con esta historia y acepto cristicas constructivas ya que soy nueva en esto ._


	2. Chapter 2

**continuación...**

 **antes de que alguien pudiera hablar o salir del shock que se encontraban una gran fuerza maligna se hizo sentir en el lugar , junto con el olor de naraku , en ese momento aparecieron , koga , sesshomaru y asi da inicio ala ultima batalla.**

 **naraku- ohhhh por fin estan todos juntos , les aseguro que esto terminara aqui . despues de decir esto kanna , kagura y hakudoshi empezaron a atacar .**

 **sango tenia su propia lucha tanto sentimental como fisicamente pues su lucha era con su propio hermano que todavia estaba siendo controlado por naraku .**

 **miroku peliaba con kanna y su espejo de almas una lucha que no era tan dificil , pero ni tan facil tampoco. kikyo y kagome peliaban con kagura , mientras que inuyasha , sesshomaru , koga y el Daiyoukai desconocido , luchaban contra naraku y hakudoshi .**

 **Tiempo despues ya casi habian ganado la batalla pues , solo quedaban kagura , hakudoshi y naraku . En un descuido de kagome por curar a kikyo fue gravemente herida , en eso se pone a atacar hakudoshi para que kagura le diera el golpe final a kagome .**

 **En eso , paso algo que dejo a todos solprendidos , un latigo verde claro impacto en el pecho de kagura matandola en el acto , por la gran cantidad de veneno y electricidad que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar , pero lo mas solprendente fue la persona quien lo hizo pues todos vieron a kagome transformada , tan grande fue su cambio que aturdio a todos , pero no al misterioso Daiyukai .**

 **pues kagome sufrio grandes cambios no para mal si no para bien , se volvio mucho mas alta , su cabello seguia siendo negro pero con reflejos a zulados asta las rodillas , sus ojos cambiaron a azul oscuro , su piel se volvio mas blanca , le aparecio una estola negra en su hombro derecho , sus labios se volvieron mas apetecibles como dos fresas maduras , en su frente le aparecion un rayo dorado , sus franjas eran azules , le crecieron garras , incluso su ropa cambio pues ahora llevaba un kimono femenino en morado , blanco y azul , llevaba dos espadas gemelas en su cintura , sus piernas se volvieron mas torneadas , su pechos se volvieron mas grandes , ademas portaba un abanico de oro blanco con cristales azules y verdes en pocas palabras parecia todo una diosa .**

 **En eso se arrodilla y comienza a hacer unos canticos en otro idioma y sus ojos cambian de color , es decir de azules a un azul tan claro que parecian blancos y empieza a atacar a naraku . naraku estaba desesperado no solo por la fuerza y rapidez de kagome si no que su lucha anterior lo tenia a gotado , por lo que comienza a tirar miasma y lanzar tentaculos a todas las direcciones , al no ver movimiento , se desconcentro y en eso kagome con rapidez de sen funda sus espadas , con una creo grandes remolinos infectados de veneno y con la otra rayos matando a naraku , provocando que no quedara nada de su cuerpo , a hakudoshi no le fue mejor ya que fue torturado por sesshomaru y inuyasha al finar de su cuerpo solo quedo cenizas .**

 **todos quedaron solprendidos de gran manera pero de cierto modo a liviados ya que su gran enemigo por fin a habia muerto , en eso del cielo aparece un leopardo blanco con negro , llevando encima de el un cachorro de no mas de 2 a** ños , lo que provoco que se confundieran mas fue que el Daiyukai desconocido lo cargara .

 **los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y yo soy la creadora de esta historia , espero que les gusten , ya que es la primera historia que eh creado . asta la proxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**continuación** **...**

 **todos quedaron** **sorprendidos** **de gran manera pero de cierto modo aliviados ya que su gran enemigo por fin** **Habían** **muerto , en eso del cielo aparece un leopardo blanco con negro , llevando encima de el un cachorro de no mas de 2** **años lo que provoco que se confundieran mas fue que el Daiyukai desconocido lo cargara. el hermoso bebe tiene la piel blanca , los ojos azules oscuros , el cabello plateado , pequeñas Garritas** **y portaba un traje como el de su padre en** **versión** **miniatura , en conclusión** **un precioso cachorro.**

 **En eso el Daiyukai decide hablar :**

 **Daiyukai - se que tienen muchas dudas y preguntas , una de ellas se que es , quien soy ? ,** **así** **que me presentare soy el lord del sur ... '' antes de que pudiera seguir fue** **interrumpido** **'' .**

 **kagome - takumi . '' dijo kagome en un suspiro para luego ir y abrazarlo , para** **después** **darle un beso lleno de amor y ternura .**

 **inuyasha- no entiendo nada , por que kagome eres una yukai ? y por que te lo pasas** **besandolo** **maldita sea ? .**

 **miruku - inuyasha calmate que kagome-sama nos aclarara las dudad que tengamos .**

 **kagome -** **así** **es miroku pero primero hare algo . dicho esto se acerco a sango que lloraba junto al cuerpo sin vida de kohaku , aparto a sango del cuerpo , luego la abrazo para ir de nuevo junto a kohaku y ponerse hacer de rodillas para hacer unos** **cánticos** **en un idioma antiguo , para ver como en volvia a kohaku una luz blanca , para el final mirar a muchos a sombrados como volvia a respiras y** **abría** **los ojos , en** **definición** **algo** **extraordinario** **.**

 **sango - kagome amiga gracias por devolverle la vida a kohaku . decia mientras la abrazaba llorando , pero esta ves de alegria .**

 **kagome - denada sango .**

 **todo en ese momento era** **alegría** **, pues miroku ya no tenia su vortice , kohaku estaba vivo de nuevo , kikyo y inuyasha estaba junto pero esta estaba viva gracias a la perla de shikon .**

 **(** **aclaraciones** **cuando kagome mato a naraku , koga se habia marchado y sesshomaru tambien junto a rin , jaken y ah-un ).**

 **En eso kagome decide hablar para aclarar las dudas y Confusión** **que se Habían** **formado .**

 **kagome- bueno chicos es hora de aclarar las cosas , primero que todo si soy una yukai de sangre pura , la lady del sur y si inuyasha eso significa que soy la compañera de takumi - dijo kagome antes de que inuyasha pudiera interrumpir , como era frecuente , todos estaban solprendidos pero aun asi kagome siguio - ademas ese cachorro que ven ahy . dijo mientras se acercaba para cargarlo el cachorro al oler que era su madre le sonrio y le dio un beso lo cual la hiso sonreir - es mi cría .**

 **continuara ...**

 **posdata :** los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi , pero yo soy la creadora de esta historia espero que sea de su agrado , y porfavor dejen **reviews se los agradeceria .**


	4. Chapter 4

**continuacion ...**

 **al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras , todo quedo en un profundo silencio que fue interrumpido por sango.**

 **sango - kagome pero como es eso posible , si tu eras humana - dijo solprendida , confundida y algo shockeada .**

 **miroku - kagome-sama esto es demasiado confuso , podria explicarlo mejor .**

 **takumi - creo que es mejor que yo les explique - dijo mientras se sentaba con su familia.**

 **takumi - todo paso hace 2** **años** **. ya todos saben que soy el lord del sur , kagome es mi compa** **ñera** **. nosotros nos conocimos en el lago cristal de hielo . ya que ella es la hija , mejor dicho la tercera y ultima hija del lord sanji , nos conocimos en invierno al principio nos llevabamos mal , pero despues comenzamos a enamorarnos , en el invierno siguiente la converti en mi** **compañera .** **en pocos meses quedo en cinta , como ya saben al ser un lord tenia muchos enemigos tanto por querer mis territorios como por envidia al poseer a kagome ya que ella es muy poderosa y espectacularmente hermosa , lo que conlleva a decendientes poderosos . por eso cuando nacio kaneki planearon a tacarnos para quedarse con todo , incluso de kagome y kaneki , esa noche habia una tormenta , yo estaba ocupado defendiendo el castillo , por lo tanto me di cuenta muy tarde de que habian infiltrados , kagome con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban despues del parto , escapo al bosque y cayo de rodillas al suelo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hiso un campo de energia y comenzo a peliar con los demonios de baja categoria , cuando acabo se desmayo y callo dentro de un pozo , lo se por que dentro olia a ella , busque a mi cachorro y lo encontre protegido por el campo , este se quito al sentirme tome a kaneki y trate de criarlo de la mejor manera posible , siempre pensando en kagome , la busque durante meses con todas mis fuerzas y la espere por que la amo demasiado al final tanto esperar valio la pena - dijo mientras abrazaba a kagome y la besaba con mucho amor , todos se solprendieron del amor que el le demostraba .**

 **kagome - ahora me toca ami - dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas , mientras acunaba a su cachorro que se habia quedado dormido - lo que paso despues fue que debido al sobre esfuerzo me converti en humana , perdiendo mis poderes y la memoria por eso andaba destras de inuyasha , en fin naomi me cuido y me trato como su hija , igual que el abuelo como su nieta y sota como su hermana , por eso cuando volvi a ver a takumi recupere la memoria y ya saben todo lo demas .**

 **todos por fin entendieron , luego se abrazaron y se desearon lo mejor , despues de 5 a** **ños.**

 **inuyasha y kikyo se casaron y vivian en la aldea de la anciana kaede , kikyo vivia como una mujer normal como siempre quiso tuvieron dos gemelas himaru y Ai .**

 **ayame y koga tuvieron su prodia manada pues tuvieron 10 hijos todos en dos en dos , menos su ultimo embarazo en total serian 13 : suny , nasturi , lucy , liz , lex , len , kaito , nimari , kenosuke , Daisuke .**

 **sango y miroku vivian en el sur , en los territorios de el lord takumi , tenian 4 hijos : suny y sony que eran gemelas identicas . miroku y ayano .**

 **Rin se caso con sesshomaru y tenian dos hijos takano y renji , los cuales ponian mas viejo a yaken , los dos eran Daiyukais de sangre pura sostenidos por los grandes poderes espirituales de rin .**

 **kohaku se caso con una yukai , llamada kaoru y esperaban su primer hijo .**

 **shippo se caso con una yukai de su especie y todavia no tenian hijos .**

 **takumi y kagome gobernaban el sur todo los respetaban , incluso sesshomaru despues de kaneki tuvieron a dos gemelos koharu y hikaru , seguidos de tsesuya , sanji y mizuki .**

 **Fin.**

 **espero que les gustara el final , para poder seguir publicando mas historia , ya tengo el comienzo de una la cual todavia no le tengo nombre pero seria de Rin y Len kagamine .**

 **posdata... por favor dejen reviews .**


End file.
